Mega Man
This article is about the Mega Man from the original Mega Man series. For other Mega Men, see Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE or Star Force Mega Man Rock, AKA Mega Man, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 55th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, where he fought against Astro Boy from the series of the same name. He will return for the 105th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he will fight against fellow Mega Men, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. History Rock was a young robot created by the genius Dr. Light, but when Light's colleague, Dr. Wily, tries to take over the world with Light's Robot Master's, Rock volunteers to become a combat robot to stop Wily's plans as the hero, Mega Man. Death Battle Info (Mega Man VS Astro Boy) Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades, Rolling Cutter, Quick Boomerang, Leaf Shield, Mega Ball, Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, Commando Bomb, Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire, Ice Slasher, Thunder Beam, Tornado Blow, Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice Death Battle Info (Mega Man Battle Royale) Leon Kennedy VS Frank West Mega Man's original sprite makes a cameo in Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, as it is part of an advertisement of a Capcom Heroes Arcade that Leon Kennedy and Frank West are fighting near. One Minute Melee Mega Man appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he supposedly fought against Samus Aran from the Metroid series and won. However, after he defeats her, it's revealed to be her monstrous counterpart, SA-X. The real Samus Aran arrives and helps Mega Man destroy the monster. DBX Mega Man appeared as a combatant in Season 2 of DBX, where fought against Konami's Bomberman and won. He was voiced by Matthew Morandi. Gallery mega_man_7_sprite_by_nardsofdoom.png|Sprite used in Death Battle, One Minute Melee, DBX Rush Adapter Sprite.png|Rush Adapter Sprite used in Death Battle MM7RushCoil.jpg|Rush, Mega Man's companion robot dog Mega Man (Super Adapter).png|Mega Man equipped with the Super Adaptor Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster Mega Man Classic - Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack.png|Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack MMDWR-MirrorBuster-Art.jpg|Mirror Buster MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|Hard Knuckle MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM4-SkullBarrier-Art.jpg|Skull Barrier MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missile MM2-AtomicFire-Art.jpg|Atomic Fire MM1-SuperArm-Art.jpg|Super Arm MM3-NeedleCannon-Art.jpg|Needle Cannon MM2-BubbleLead-Art.jpg|Bubble Lead MM2-CrashBomber-Art.jpg|Crash Bomber MM3-GeminiLaser-Art.jpg|Gemini Laser MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash MM1-ThunderBeam-Art.jpg|Thunder Beam MM2-QuickBoomerang-Art.jpg|Quick Boomerang MM2-MetalBlade-Art.jpg|Metal Blade MM10-CommandoBomb-Art.jpg|Commando Bomb MM9-HornetChaser-Art.jpg|Hornet Chaser MMV-BobbleBomb-Art.jpg|Bubble Bomb MM2-LeafShield-Art.jpg|Leaf Shield MM2-AirShooter-Art.jpg|Air Shooter MM1-RollingCutter-Art.jpg|Rolling Cutter MM1-IceSlasher-Art.jpg|Ice Slasher MM9-ConcreteShot-Art.jpg|Concrete Shot MM9-BlackHoleBomb-Art.jpg|Black Hole Bomb MM1-HyperBomb-Art.jpg|Hyper Bomb MM5-NapalmBomb-Art1.jpg|Napalm Bomb MM4-DrillBomb-Art.jpg|Drill Bomb MM9-TornadoBlow-Art.jpg|Tornado Blow MM3-ShadowBlade-Art.jpg|Shadow Blade MM4-FlashStopper-Art.jpg|Flash Stopper MM1-FireStorm-Art.jpg|Fire Storm MM3-MagnetMissile-Art.jpg|Magnet Missile MM11_Acid_Barrier.jpg|Acid Barrier MM8-MegaBall-Art.png|Mega Ball MM&B-SpreadDrill-Art.png|Spread Drill Double Gear System.png|Double Gear System MM11_Double_Gear.png|With Double Gear activated Trivia * Mega Man is the second Mega Man combatant in Death Battle, after Dr. Wily and his robotic army, and with the next six being Zero, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. * Mega Man is known as Rock Man in Japan. To reference this in the comics and cartoon, his standard name is Rock when he's not Mega Man. * Mega Man's sprites were lifted straight out of the 1995 SNES game, Mega Man 7. * Prior to his first episode, a heavily requested opponent for Mega Man was Beck from Mighty No. 9. However, due to the hype for his game dying down and the eventual backlash for the final product, it was scrapped. *Mega Man is the 16th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. **He's also the first returning combatant to appear in Season 6. * Mega Man's robotic dog Rush has made several cameos throughout Death Battle. ** As one of Hercule's capsules in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki ** When he merged with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter. ** At the KO! screen when he plays fetch with Astro Boy with Mega Man's head. ** In Mega Man's DBX fight against Bomberman, he sacrifices Rush to escape Bomberman's massive explosion. * Mega Man was originally planned to fight Bomberman back in Season 1. The matchup was eventually made into a Season 2 episode of DBX. References * Mega Man on Wikipedia * Mega Man on the Mega Man Wiki * Mega Man on the Capcom Database Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Nature Users Category:Air Users Category:Children Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:A team of Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Poison Users